


And I'd let the sea swallow me down

by Zaghan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Gen, One Piece - Freeform, Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, monkey d. luffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaghan/pseuds/Zaghan
Summary: Ace had always been warm rays that kissed Luffy's skin and thermal breezes that dried his hair.





	And I'd let the sea swallow me down

Ace had always been warm rays that kissed Luffy's skin and thermal breezes that dried his hair. He would always be the days that Luffy would go out in shorts at the beach while someone chased after him, telling him to wear sunglasses, dammit!

That's just who Ace was. With eyes like the warm ocean and a voice like cooling sand. Calloused hands that were rough coconuts and an upside down beach umbrella for a smile. Wrapped in balming palm tree leaves for his skin and small sand crabs that made up his freckles (because lord knows how defensive he got about them.) His hair made of dark, dark seaweed that went well with his (sometimes) dark, dark words.

Because sometimes tsunamis would hit and what was once a paradise turned into an underwater graveyard. His eyes turning into cracked seashells and his voice broken coral. Warm hands now fish bones and umbrella smiles now snapping crabs. Rough bark now his skin and debris as his freckles. His dark, dark seaweed hair still very, very dark.

But Luffy was okay with that. He would still grab him by the hands and drag him to make sand castles, try to get his big brother to teach him how to swim (even though they both knew he was an anchor who would never be loved by the ocean.) But so long as Ace, his Ace who had found himself (found homelovefriendsbelonging) at this sea who hated him so, Luffy would gladly emerge his head into the water that would just as gladly swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding a part two to this that involves comparing Sabo to a storm, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> This is my first work that I'm posting, so criticism is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
